


The One-Sentence CARMILLA Badfic

by David Hines (hradzka)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hradzka/pseuds/David%20Hines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize deeply and without reservation for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One-Sentence CARMILLA Badfic

"Carmilla," said Laura, "please tell me that's a teabag."


End file.
